Spyro the Psycho
Spyro the Psycho is a comic series starring the titular character from the Spyro the Dragon video game series. The comics were simple, scanned pen drawings and criticized certain elements of the games. Artwork was first uploaded at Deviantart on Oktober 30, 2007. Comics Spyro the Psycho The first comic, published on Oktober 30, 2007. Spyro threateningly suggest his friend Sparx to stay silent, but he accidentally speaks and Spyro gleefully and sadistically announces he'll "bitchwhip" him. This comic is criticism on Sparx' sudden ability to talk in Year of the Dragon and The Legend of Spyro series. ---- "No Pockets" Published on November 7, 2007. This is a drawing of Spyro carrying a pile of gems in his hands, as he doesn't have a bag or pockets to keep them in. ---- "STAY HUNTER" Published on November 7, 2007. Spyro finds Hunter and Bianca together, whereafter he becomes upset for being abandoned. ---- "MONEYBAGS" Published on November 7, 2007. Moneybags wants money to lower a bridge, but in the end charges Spyro more. Spyro's inability to fly was also criticized in the comic. ---- "No Females?" Published on November 7, 2007. Spyro wonders who his parents are, then realises there are no female dragons. This criticism mainly concerns the first 3 Spyro games, where no (adult) female dragons were ever seen. ---- "NO FLYING" Published on December 13, 2007. Spyro uses his "super-let-eggs-hatch ability" on a rescued dragon egg, but then gets upset when the newborn comes out flying. Spyro's inability to fly was again criticized in the comic. ---- "TRAITORS" Published on December 20, 2007. Spyro finishes a mundane task and Hunter rewards him with a dragon egg, but Spyro becomes angry at him for keeping it hidden from him in the first place. ---- "Stolen Egg" Published on January 12, 2008. Spyro chases an egg thief, but becomes lost in the moment and his carelessness causes the egg to break. ---- "I'm a Faun" Published on January 16, 2008. Spyro meets with Elora and wastes no time to call her a goat. Elora sheds a tear. ---- "NO TOUCHINGZ" Published on January 31, 2008. Spyro touches some water and his paw immediately disintegrates. This comic is criticism on Spyro's dramatic response when coming in contact with water. ---- "Press X" Published on February 14, 2008. A rescued dragon explains the game controls to Spyro, but he doesn't understand what "pressing x" means, until he sees an X symbol on the ground and he jumps on a mine. This comic is criticism on video games and their tutorials that don't fit within the reality of its world. ---- "ShoopDaWhoop" Published on April 15, 2008. Spyro fires his fire at an innocent frog doing nothing. ---- "Same Statue" Published on April 16, 2008. Spyro freaks out when a completely different dragon emerges from the statue he just touched. This is criticisms towards the fact all statues looked the same, no matter the dragon inside it. Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Series